Halfa Storm
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Days after Twilight be come a Alicorn and Danny show the whole world his secret, a new problem arise. Now Amity Park has more halfas then before! Are they friends of foes? "ON HOLD UNTIL PRINCESSBINAS IS READY."
1. Normal Day?

**Binas:** This was going to be a trilogy but it's more than that now! Welcome to Book 4! This is where we focus in on Amity Park and it's on going problems. We already gave you three books that were set in Equestria for majority of the time.

Also there is another book that was going to take the Book 4 spot but got pushed aside in one of my "Let the story/chapter write itself" moments. My mind does strange things...

**Phantom Fan 21:** The idea that was going to be use was Danny being turn into a pony, but like Binas said it been move aside. Enjoy the fourth book of Halfa Storm.

**Both:** This takes place after Season 3 of both series that we don't own and before "Keep Clam and Float On" side story!

* * *

.

* * *

**_Last Time on "Halfas in the Crystal Empire"..._**

**...**

_"CAKE FIGHT!"_

**_..._**

_"I have DNA of before and after of when we hit that colorful pegasus."_

**_..._**

_"Only 50% Ectoplasmic Make up?!"_

**_..._**

_"You will be giving letters to teens that seem appropriate."_

**_..._**

_"Boys, get ready for operation, Make some Halfas."_

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 1: Normal Day?

* * *

.

* * *

Danny was glad that the paparazzi calmed down. It only took him one conference and some help from his now girlfriend Sam. He was glad the Frootloop was still floating in space from what he knew. Danny even got to see the reformed Discord for himself. Discord hadn't changed a bit personality wise but was a little better. He still caused some chaos, but only when he got permission.

Dani was adopted by Jack and Maddie. This made both of them smile. Three halfas under the roof now. Jazz was now thinking it was going to become a disaster later.

Word about Rainbow Dash being part ghost accidently got out in all three worlds. She had a lot of fun mocking and being brash to Skulker. Skulker said if he had to hear one more brash statement from Rainbow Dash, he would skin himself. Danny had too laugh but got himself back on Skulker's hunt list really quick just because of that.

Danny entered his house and saw that the room was dark.

"Hello?", Danny asked.

The lights turned on.

"SURPRISE!", Pinkie shouted.

"What's this for?", Danny asked startled.

"This for you confessing your love to Sam! I hope you like it! What's next? Are you two going to get married and have a bunch of babies?", Pinkie said hyperly.

Danny blushed at the question.

"Pinkie... I'm not ready for that... I'm only fourteen!", Danny said sheepishly, "Besides, my parents wouldn't be happy if the baby happens right now! Neither would Sam's."

Soon Jazz entered the room with Charlie on her back.

"Giddyup Spazzy!", Charlie said happily.

Jazz mouthed 'I'm going to get you for this'.

"Whatever.", Danny said.

"Oh...", Pinkie said and kicked the baby stuff off to the side.

Pinkie grinned big to help cover up her thoughts. This didn't fool Danny, despite his cluelessness. Jack and Maddie entered the room just in time to see what was going on and shook their heads.

"Oh! I forgot to say this but Rainbow Dash and Twilight are coming over with Luna!", Pinkie said.

Danny had to smile. Rainbow Dash had told him some very funny stories that have happened lately. The biggest story was that Twilight was now an Alicorn Princess. She was a true princess now and Danny made some cheesy stuff about it. The one that made Danny laugh the hardest was Rainbow Dash tricking the Box Ghost to do something so stupid, he actually went to Walker for therapy! And Walker would be the worst therapist in the Ghost Zone. Luna was the only other princess with free time. Candace was busy rebuilding the Crystal Empire while Celestia was calming Equestria down from the trauma King Sombra brought.

Soon a sparkly magenta portal opened to reveal Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Luna.

"Hi guys!", Danny said.

"Hello Sir Danny.", Luna said.

"Hey! Check out my new flying buddy!", Rainbow Dash said hoovering around Twilight.

Twilight rolled her eyes.

"I think he gets it Rainbow.", Twilight said.

Jazz re-entered the room holding a pouting Charlie.

"I never knew ponies could become Alicorns.", Jazz said in awe, "Congratulations Twilight."

"That you Jazz. Let me guess, Charlie was causing problems?", Twilight said chuckling.

"He wanted to ride me.", Jazz said, "I swear one Half Ghost under the roof is bad enough. Three is just chaos."

Danny smirked at that. He has already been causing Jazz some problems by messing with her stuff animals.

"I feel like I deserve a metal!", Danny said in a cheesy tone.

Jazz glared at Danny. Then both broke into laughter.

* * *

_At the GiW facility..._

"Okay. We created our first five Halfas. We took DNA samples from these five kids.", Agent K said slapping down 5 pictures.

The pictures had Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Valerie, and Paulina.

"How did you even get the DNA?", Agent Boss asked.

"The annual Blood Drive. I used the tax threat to get them to give me a sample of each.", Agent K said.

"Excellent work. Now use these cloning machines that we 'borrowed' from the Ectoplasmic sum of a mayor.", Agent Boss said.

"Yes sir.", Agent K said.

* * *

The five clones stood in a row looking around in their black jumpsuits the GiW gave them.

{**Binas:** They knew that the inverse with be their Ghost's forms color}

Tucker's clone received the name Roger, Sam's clone was Bertha, Jazz's clone was Melody, Valerie's clone was Kate, and Paulina's clone was Bella.

Roger had Tucker's frame and skin color, but the GiW modified him to have brown eyes with some muscle. Roger also didn't need glasses or contacts due to some modifying.

Bertha was pale and had been accidently given pink hair, much to Bertha's anger, and has a lighter shade of Sam's purple eyes.

Melody was shorter than Jazz and her hair was a light shade of brown that could almost be considered a blond and her eyes were an ocean blue like Danny's.

Kate had brown eyes and was accidently given purple and red hair that made Bertha jealous.

Bella was given pink eyes on accident and same goes for her pink hair.

Overall, Agent O and K were not the best for choosing new looks for the clones before they were made. They were glad they weren't fashion don'ts.

"Uhhh... What are we waiting for?", Roger asked.

"You'll see.", Agent O said smirking.

Agent K was behind the five clones with the HGM. He saw Agent o give the signal with a wink. Agent K then fired away five blasts at each of the clones, inverting them.

Browns became different shades of faded blue, reds became cyan, purple and pink became different shades of faded Ectoplasm green, black jumpsuits turning white, and their skin colors remained the same color.

The five clones fell to the ground unconscious. They now had a faint glow around them.

Agent K and O high-fived at their achievement.

"Next on the list is some DNA samples.", Agent O said.

The two agents grabbed some needles and took some Ectoplasm fro the five clones. They then cute some hair off, cut off small tissue samples, and swabbed their nose, ears, and mouth. The final one on the list had the two arguing.

"You stick the cotton swab up their butts!", Agent K said.

"No you! I already got majority of the samples.", Agent O said.

"Fine! You owe me!", Agent K said.

"Deal.", Agent O said, "I will collect the urine samples when they have to pee if they do."

Agent K rolled his eyes and started sticking the swabs up their butts.

* * *

After they got the samples in a box, they then checked the list.

"Behavior experiments. That's boring! I want to study it the other way!", Agent O said.

"I know it is but we have to do it.", Agent K said.

* * *

The Agents studied the interactions between the clones. The clones were weird. Roger kept trying to hit on the female clones. Bertha slapped Roger away. Bella shrieked and tried to get away from Roger. Melody walked away. Kate giggled.

{**Binas:** Bold italic will be the answers.}

_List of Behavior Experiment Questions:_

_1) Do specimen talk? **Yes.**_

_2) Do the specimen prefer ghost over human or vice versa? **They have no control over their powers.**_

_3) Do the specimen eat? **Affirmative.**_

_4) Do the specimen sleep? **Yes.**_

_5) Do the specimen have true feelings, thoughts, and emotions? **Yes.**_

Agent Boss was shocked by the results.

"This is an amazing find. I want you to send the clones to school. Their last name will be Carter if anyone asks and be sure to tell those clones that too.", Agent Boss said, "Have them reveal nothing about us. It's a good thing we didn't tell them they were clones."

"Yes Agent Boss. We will register them to Casper High as soon as we can.", Agent O and K said.


	2. Meeting the Clones Part 1

**Binas:** Who's ready for some craziness to ensue. We aren't sure how long this book will be. We also will be holding a contest soon, so after these next two chapters, you might want to tell your friends. We are spreading the magic of this story.

**Phantom Fan 21:** Now the clones meet to Second and Fourth Halfas Danny and Rainbow Dash, what happens? Read to find out...

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting the Clones Part 1

* * *

.

* * *

Danny burst into his class after the late bell ran and stopped to catch his breath.

"Ghost on you again, Mr. Fenton?", Mr. Lancer asked.

"Yes, it was Skulker and he was hunting me again.", Danny answered.

'_Can't believe I was stupid enough to laugh at Skulker wanting to skin himself!_', Danny thought, '_No wonder why Sam slaps me and Tucker sometimes._'

"Okay. Please take your seat.", Mr. Lancer said and Danny did, "Now we have five new students today and their names are Bertha, Roger, Kate, Bella, and Melody."

Five teens walked in as Mr. Lancer mentioned them.

_'That's strange, they look like Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Paulina, and Jazz.', _Danny thought.

"What is up with your hair?", Sam asked in shock and disgust.

"I was born with it and I hate pink.", Bertha said.

Bertha and Sam agreed on the pink dilemma.

Tucker watched as Roger try to hit on a few girls only to be ether slapped or ignored as they walked away.

"Man, now I know how it feels when girls reject me.", Tucker said watching Roger try and fail to get a girl.

Danny watched as the girl named Melody look round a little not sure what to do and decided to talk to her.

"Hey you okay?", He asked.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine.", She said.

"My name is Danny Fenton.", Danny said reach his hand out.

"Mine's Melody, um, I don't know my last name really.", Melody said shaking it.

"Weird, well welcome to Amity Park, are you new here?", Danny asked and pulled his hand back.

"Yes just moved here.", Melody said.

"WHOA! WATCH OUT!", A voice called out as Rainbow Dash, in her ghost form, passed them at high speeds.

"Rainbow Dash! What's going on?", Danny asked as he watched his Pegasus friend crash into the lockers.

"Some idiot shouted out his plans said that he going to use every thing electrical and every thing beeping to take over your world... Again.", Rainbow Dash answered annoyed.

"GAH! Technus, Tucker we need your PDA!", Danny said then turned back to Melody, "Sorry but duty calls, I'm GOING GHOST!"

Danny turned into his ghost half. Melody watched in surprise as Danny flew down the hall with Rainbow Dash right behind him. Soon the others join her.

"He's half Ghost like us?", Bertha asked quietly.

"Oh ain't he dreamily?", Paulina asked in a flirty tone.

"Oh he sure is.", Bella agreed.

"So how is he a half Ghost?", Kate asked.

"Fenton's been half ghost for almost a year now and to think I was bullying my hero this whole time.", Dash said.

Melody smiled.

"Well if he doing what right then I have no problem with him being half ghost.", Melody said.

"Sounds like some one has a crush.", Paulina and Bella said.

"No, I feel like I knew him for a long time and I'm proud of him.", Melody said.

_'Good, now he's all mine.', _Bella thought before Dash spoke up.

"You all do remember that Fenton already has a girlfriend even if she and Paulina still don't get along.", he said.

_'What?! He has one already?! Who?!', _Bella thought surprise.

Paulina sighed and said, "Yes we know it's the Goth Geek, Sam."

Bertha turned and frowned.

"What did you just call her?", She asked.

Roger and Kate grabbed Bertha so she wouldn't attack Paulina. While that was going on Melody decided to go check out the fight and slipped away, not knowing Bella was following her invisibly.

* * *

Danny and Rainbow Dash fought Technus as he use all the computers in the school to attack them. Together they both blast the computers that was thrown at them and flew to him.

"You can not stop me, Technus the master of...", He started to said before Danny punch him.

"Do you ever stop talking about yourself?", Rainbow Dash shouted becoming tried of him and yawned.

"I stopped you many times before Technus and now me and Rainbow going to stop you again!", Danny said and blasted him to the ground.

Technus tried to get back up before two strong magic grips held him there.

"You chased enough trouble today!", Twilight said as she held him down.

"He is all yours Sir Danny.", Luna said to Danny.

Danny nods, takes out the Fenton Thermos, and shucks Technus inside.

"NO! You may had help this time ghost boy but I'll be back!", Technus yelled before Danny clap the lid shut.

"Does he ever stop talking about himself?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"As many times I fought him? I have to say, No.", Danny answered.

They all sighed and Danny and Rainbow Dash turned back into their other halves.

"So now what?", Rainbow Dash asked looking absolutely bored.

"How about telling me who they are?", Melody said as she walked up.

"Huh? Jazz?", Twilight asked.

"Melody? How long have you be there?", Danny asked causing the ponies to look at him in surprise.

"Just to see you catch that ghost.", Melody answered.

"Well these are my friends, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Princess Luna, they're from a land call Equestria.", Danny said.

"Everypony this is Melody, she's new here.", Danny said to them.

"Nice to met you Melody.", Twilight said walk up to her.

"Nice to met you too um...Twilight right?", Melody asked.

"A friend of Sir Danny is a friend of all of us.", Luna said.

"You know you highly remind me of Danny's sister Jazz.", Rainbow Dash said as she got a closer look at Melody.

"Now that you mention it, she does look like Jazz.", Danny said.

"Um...who is Jazz?", Melody asked.

"Oh she my sister and I think we can almost pass you two as twins.", Danny told her.

"Like how you and Danielle can be pass as twins?", Tucker asked.

"Tucker you know Danielle is a clone of Danny of course they can be pass as twins.", Sam said slapping Tucker in the back of the head.

"You have a clone?", Melody asked.

"Yeah, but she's family and my new sister.", Danny said.

Bella stood in the shadows and watch as Melody talk to Danny and his friends.

_'He will be mine, all mine.',_ Bella thought as she watched.

* * *

After School, Danny took Melody around Amity Park so she can get to know the town better. It didn't take long before Danny's fans surround him.

"Um...Girls a little help?", Danny asked trying to get away but was so surround by his fans he couldn't go ghost.

"ALL OF YOU BACK AWAY FROM SIR DANNY AT ONCE!", Luna shouted and the fans backed off.

"Thanks Luna, I really just what everyone to treat me like I'm normal.", Danny said as he sighed.

_'He's nothing like I was told, he just what's to be like every one else.', _Melody thought as she watch Danny turn away from his fans.

Melody began to think something before making up her mind.

"Danny you told me you're half ghost right?", Melody asked.

"No duh.", Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, I made up my mind on something.", Melody said.

"What is it?", Danny asked.

"Well is just that well... I'm half ghost too.", Melody said and turn into her ghost form.

"WHAT?!", Danny and Rainbow Dash shouted.

Melody stood there waiting to see what they do.

"But I thought there was only four halfas?", Twilight said.

"Four?", Melody asked.

"The first one not around any more and I'm the second, my sister Danielle is the third and Rainbow Dash here become the fourth after the GiW turn her into one.", Danny explain still shock.

"The GiW turn you into a half ghost too?", Melody asked in surprise.

"Yeah and I still going to get those Dorks in White.", Rainbow said before looking back at Melody.

"Who do you know the DiW?", She asked.

"Well I recall waking up in a lab and be shot by some weird gun and became half ghost.", Melody said turning back into her human form.

"Waking up in a lab? Becoming half ghost?", Danny said to himself before it clicked, "That weapon they hit you with is the same weapon as the one they used on Rainbow Dash!"

"Now that's bad news, if they continued making halfas, then your whole world will be overrunned with them.", Twilight said.

"Which is why we need to stop them from doing so, but we are going to need more help.", Danny said.

"Well I can help you get though the GiW HQ since I been in there and know the places with no security.", Melody said.

"While that's nice of you, how do we know you won't double cross us?", Rainbow Dash asked narrowing her eyes.

"Do you see any one else that knows their way thought there?", Melody asked back.

"Rainbow let it go, she's right. I only been once and that was just to drop off something for them and it was called Freakshow.", Danny said.

Rainbow Dash did so and did an 'I'm watching you' sign at Melody.

"So what the plan Sir Danny?", Luna asked.

"First, we need to get everyone and pony together, we need all the help we can get.", Danny said and then explained his plan.


	3. Meeting the Clones Part 2

**Binas:** Things are heating up. Now for Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Paulina to discover that Bertha, Roger, Kate, and Bella are clones of them.

**Phantom Fan 21:** You'll be surprise at the end, plus I have this idea that wouldn't leave me alone, but I not sure if it going to be use or not, so wait until mine is made up and Binas is ok with it. And I'm not telling until I know if it is going to be use.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting the Clones Part 2

* * *

_At Tucker's House..._

"So where did you used to live?", Tucker asked out of the blue as he messed around on his PDA.

Roger started sweating.

"I'd rather not talk about that?", Roger asked nervously.

"Dude!", Tucker said as he saw the massive sweat, "I haven't sweat like that since the day Danny caught me stealing his cinnamon roll in Kindergarten!"

Tucker was then hit by a flying brick.

"Your hiding something!", Tucker said.

Roger sweat even more. He then stopped when he had to face the facts. Tucker was silly, but he wasn't stupid.

"You caught me. I only know that I woke up in a stupid lab room in the stupid GiW Facility! Then those idiots shoot this high tech gun at me and I wake up like this!", Roger said the transformed.

Tucker was so shocked, he froze all over then fainted.

"Are you okay?", Roger asked.

* * *

**At Sam's...**

"This dye should last long enough to convince them that you hate having naturally pink hair.", Sam said.

Bertha's hair was now dyed an electric purple with black streaks. Bertha smiled.

"Perfect.", Bertha said.

"So what's it like at home?", Sam asked turning on her radio that was playing Morbid Youth.

"It's weird. We are forced to wear 'uniforms' almost all day. No individuality once oh ever! It's sick!", Bertha said.

"I'd hate too be there as well.", Sam said then saw a letter with small chain of tattooed numbers next to it, "What's that on the back of your neck?

"Huh?", Berth asked, "Is it a remaining pink hair strand?"

"No.", Sam said and took a picture of the serial code and showed it to Bertha, "What is that? Don't even lie to me! You will have these combats boots shoved down your throat if you do!"

Bertha stepped back and sighed.

"Your not going to like it, and I'm sure I will get in trouble. I'm something the GiW was doing. I found out when I was looking for the bathroom when two idiots were discussing about some clones and seeing how some weapon could create Half Ghosts.", Bertha said.

Sam was shocked out of her mind. The personalities between the two of them were very similar. Bertha was Sam's clone.

"They cloned me! Oh those GiWs sunk an all time low! This is just as bad as the time Vlad cloned Danny!", Sam shouted in anger, "I'm texting Danny. Maybe he got's some info on Melody and possibly the others."

* * *

_Valerie and Kate..._

"So you hunted your own friend?", Kate asked.

"Not only that, my former employer hired me to do his dirty work! And my employer was nothing but a terrible ghost that tricked me! He even turned out to be the former mayor! If I ever see him again, I will ship him off to the GiW!", Valerie spat in anger, "At least I know for sure that out of all those evil ghosts, two are good but their only part ghost."

"I would do the same thing if I were in your own shoes.", Kate said.

Valerie looked at Kate but then took a second glance. Something wasn't right. She compared her reflection to Kate. They were practically similar.

"You know you could pass off for a twin. But this seems like Danny and Dani after the Disasteroid incident.", Valerie said.

"The what?", Kate asked.

'_Good. We are getting somewhere._', Valerie though and smirked.

"Everyone knows about it. I'm surprised you didn't. Everyone knew because the Earth turned intangible that day. Can you tell me what date that was?", Valerie said.

"February 1st?", Kate asked.

"Wrong. You were either cloned or in a coma when that happened. Wait. Clone. YOUR A CLONE!", Valerie said.

Kate went wide eyed.

"OF ME! Who made you?", Valerie spat.

"The GiW...", Kate said nervously, "From what Bertha said, it was a for some sort of project. She was caught before she learned anything more."

Valerie went wide eyed.

"Is there anything else you have been hiding?", Valerie snarled.

Kate was so scared she accidently made a finger intangible, causing her ghost gear to go off. Kate couldn't make her finger tangible because she got even more scared when the ghost tracker was pointing at her. Valerie frowned.

"What kind of sick joke is this?!", Valerie asked.

"Don't kill me but I was shot with the gun and became half ghost!", Kate said transformed.

Valerie relaxed a bit.

"What's wrong with those people? Things are just going to get crazy!", Valerie said and slammed her head into her desk.

* * *

Paulina and Bella...

"So do you think Danny's handsome?", Bella asked.

"His human form is such a dork! His ghost form is so dreamy.", Paulina said.

Bella agreed.

"I bet you I will get him first and he will be mine!", Bella said.

"Oh no you don't! What makes you think you will get MY Danny?!", Paulina said.

"Because he might love someone in the same shoes...", Bella said.

Bella was a little smarter than Paulina, but was slowly becoming inside that no one can foresee. Not even Clockwork.

"S your saying I should wear his dorky converse or tight white boots and he will fall for me?", Paulina asked.

"No! I have something you don't. He will love me for it.", Bella said with an evil grin.

"THEN GIVE IT TO ME!", Paulina yelled and scratched Bella.

"Did you just scratch me?! Oh it's on!", Bella said and transformed.

"Who are you?", Paulina asked as she coward into a corner.

"Your clone. A half ghost clone. Danny's mine!", Bella said, "And there is nothing you can do about it!"

Paulina screamed and jumped out the window and ran away from the half ghost clone that was slowly losing her humanity.

* * *

_With everyone else..._

"So Danny? These are the clones of your friends?", Apple Jack asked when she saw four of them.

"Yes. They all saw the same thing. Made by the GiW.", Danny said.

"Valerie went on 'vacation' with Tucker at a bad time.", Sam said after receiving a text with a picture of them inside an escape pod to Texas.

"Tucker is Valerie's boyfriend and does influence her an awful lot. Tucker's lucky he chickened out without getting the combat boots.", Dani said.

"Why would the GiW want to clone us? Why not clone Dani, Danny, or Rainbow Dash?", Jazz asked.

Danny was hit with a flying brick.

"They must have read Vlad's notes when they discovered they could create Halfas! The notes stated the clones would be unstable without a Mid Morph! So they made fully human clones then made them Halfas!", Danny said.

"They can't clone you, Rainbow Dash, or Dani without forcing you to hand over a Mid Morph sample!", Twilight said, "I talked to someone called Ghost Writer once. He had made copies of Vlad's notes and placed them in a book. I'm glad he has a library."

Soon Paulina burst in panting.

"Are you okay?", Roger asked.

"Crazy... Half Ghost... Chasing.. Me... She's... My... Clone...", Paulina said between breaths and fainted.


	4. Bella Turns Evil

**Binas:** *Munches on popcorn*

**Phantom Fan 21:** Oh boy, we got some trouble up ahead.

**Binas:** Popcorn?

**Phantom Fan 21:** Yes thank you. *Eats popcorn with Binas*

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 4: Bella Turns Evil

* * *

"Wait Paulina's clone is going crazy?", Tucker asked as he and Roger lay Paulina on Danny's bed.

"Sounds like it.", Twilight said.

"Great, we get rid of one evil halfa and another just has to be born.", Danny groaned.

"What do we do now?", Rarity asked.

"Um... Panic?", Fluttershy asked meekly with a sheepish look.

"That's your answer for everything.", Rainbow Dash said annoyed.

"If Bella becomes any more evil we will stop her.", Sam said.

"You are standing up for Paulina?", Tucker asked surprised.

"Hey just because Sam hates Paulina, doesn't means she's heartless!", Bertha said Gibbs Slapping Tucker.

"Never said Sam was heartless.", Tucker said under his breath.

"Now is not the time.", Danny spoke up.

"Yeah we need to find Bella and stop her before she hurts somepony or one else.", Rainbow Dash agreed.

The group nods and asked Luna to keep an eye on Paulina.

* * *

Bella in the mean times was flying over town looking for Danny.

_'Oh where, O where did my little ghost boy go?', _Bella thought as she looked.

Then Bella spotted Bertha flying to her.

"Oh hello Bertha, have you seen Phantom any where?", She asked.

"Bella what wrong with you? You nearly scare the one you were cloned from to death.", Bertha said.

"She's just getting in the way of my Phantom.", Bella said.

"Bella you know he has a girlfriend, that's the one I'm cloned from.", Bertha reminded her.

"I don't care! Phantom will be mine and mine alone!", Bella yelled and blasted Bertha away.

Danny moved from his hiding place and caught her.

"You okay Sam...I mean Bertha?", Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine.", Bertha said and looked into Danny eyes, "Wow now I see why Sam fell for you."

Danny blushed and set her down.

"Um thanks?", Danny said.

"Hey you not thinking on stealing my boyfriend are you?", Sam teased her clone.

"Oh relax Sam, I'm just seeing why you went for him.", Bertha said back.

"Can we not talk about Danny's mushy gushy love life right now?", Rainbow Dash said disgusted and annoyed.

"Yeah looks like Bella is coming this way.", Twilight warned and everyone and pony went on guard.

"Oh there you are my little Phantom.", Bella said sweetly.

_"Okay, I can understand when Celestia call my friends that, but I hate being call that.',_ Danny thought as he shook his head.

"Hey what the big idea hitting on someone that has a girlfriend already?!", Rainbow Dash shouted as she flew into Bella's face.

"Move aside little pony, I have a Phantom to get.", Bella said and pushed her away.

"HEY!", Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Bella I know you are a clone of Paulina and I gave up on her a long time ago.", Danny said backing away from her.

"Good maybe now you can give up on the Goth freak and be with me instead.", Bella said batting her eyes.

Danny flew back some more and said, "You're just like Paulina, a Shallow Witch."

"What?", Bella asked in surprise.

"In my words, I can stand in a middle of puddle of you and not get my feet wet.", Sam spoke up with a sly grin.

"A shallow witch?!", Bella yelled in rage, "Who are you calling a Shallow Witch?!"

Bella then tried to blast Sam but Rainbow Dash quickly got in front and put up a shield around her. Seeing there was no choice, Melody attacked Bella. Bella was knocked back from Melody's punch before Apple Jack appeared next to her and bucked her her in the rear. Bella had no time to recover as Twilight grabbed her with her magic and threw her to the ground. Roger flew up and grabbed Bella to stop her.

"You know I always hoped I could get a girl, but not like this.", He said as he held on.

Bella then released some ectoplasm that threw Roger off and into Rarity and threw Twilight into Fluttershy.

"No one will stop me from getting my Phantom!", Bella yelled as her eyes turned red.

Danny flew up next to her with Rainbow Dash on his side.

"Oh Phantom I knew you'll come to me.", Bella said sweetly.

Danny said nothing and turns to Rainbow Dash who nods in return. Danny and Rainbow Dash charged up an Ecto-blast and readied themselves.

"Oh your not going to attack me, are you?", Bella tried to flit with Danny.

Danny had no taste with her. He and Rainbow released their Ecto-Rainbow Blast at her.

The attack hit her and blew her into a building. Danny and Rainbow Dash lower their arms and readied themselves again.

Bella picked herself up and screamed, "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME!"

Then she charged up her own Ecto-blast and shot it at Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash look out!", Danny shouted and pushed her away only to get hit instead.

"Danny!", Rainbow Dash shouted as Danny fell to the ground and changed back into his human form.

Bella eyes widen as they turned back to normal.

"I hit Danny?", She asked in shock and flew away.

Rainbow Dash payed no mind to her and tried to wake Danny up.

Ever since King Sombra knocked Danny out, she started having nightmares that when Danny was knocked out he never woke back up and she didn't tell any pony that it scared her a lot.

Sam ran up to them and the others followed.

Rainbow Dash kept shaking Danny thinking she was in her nightmares again, when Twilight stopped her.

"Rainbow Dash, it alright Danny's fine just let him rest.", She said to her.

"O..O..Okay.", Rainbow Dash said almost to tears.

Rainbow Dash just looked back at Danny and waited for him to wake up.

Sam picked him up and started to walked back to Fenton Works with everyone and pony following behind her, including a sulky Rainbow Dash.

* * *

_Meanwhile in a different part of Amity Park..._

"I can't believe he took the blast for that stupid Pegasus!", Bella shouted.

Bella was so mad her eyes became red again and her blasted become stronger as she blasted everything in sight.

"My, my, what a type of power you have.", said a voice behind her.

Bella turned and saw a short green ghost with sharp teeth and red eyes.

"Who are you?", Bella asked.

"I am Bertrand and I'm here to take you to see someone who can help you.", the ghost said.

"Who would that be?", Bella asked crossing her arms.

"Just follow me and I'll show you.", Bertrand said and leaned her away from the park she was at.

Bella followed Bertrand until she notice she was no long in Amity Park.

"Where are we?", She asked.

"Oh that right your a halfa.", Bertrand said, "This is the Ghost Zone home to all ghosts, but Halfas."

"The Ghost Zone?", Bella asked, "I heard about it but never knew this was it."

"Well Halfas are rare type of ghost and there are only four are known publicly.", Bertrand explained.

"Four?", Bella asked.

"Yes the first one had left the planet, the second one save both his and our homes several times, the third is the clone, and the last one is the Pegasus that has been hanging around the second.", Bertrand explained once more.

"I just happen to know two of them, but who are the other two?", Bella asked.

"Well the first one name was Vlad Masters A.K.A Vlad Plasmius, and the third one is the clone of Phantom, Danielle Phantom.", Bertrand said.

"Hm.", Bella said thinking.

_'The first one is gone, the second I want, the third is a clone like me and, and the last one is that Pegasus.',_ Bella thought.

"We're here.", Bertrand said.

(**Phantom Fan 21:** I have no clue on what Spectra's lair look like.)

Bertrand leaned Bella into what looked like a mansion until he stop at a chair.

"We have a guest.", Bertrand said.

Bella watch as what looked to be a human rise from the chair and spoke, "Well you're aren't you a beautiful young girl."

"Are you a ghost, because if so you look more like a human?", Bella asked.

"Oh yes, I'm am a ghost. I just have this look on so I can blend in the Human World.", Spectra said pulling her shades down to reveal her green eyes.

Bella just looked away.

"So tell me dear what troubles you?", Spectra asked putting an arm around her.

"Well I'm in love with the second half Ghost you know as Danny Phantom but he just won't come to me.", Bella sighed.

"Is that so?", Spectra asked, "Go on, you can tell me more."

"Well he already has a girlfriend and I think she's nothing to him, but a Goth Freak!", Bella said letting her anger return.

"Well to tell you the truth sweetie, all ghosts here in the Ghost Zone are glad those two made up, even we can see the signs.", Spectra cleared up.

"All the ghosts were wanting them to get to getting?!", Bella yelled.

"Now, now Dear, we're all glad they made up but we still hurt the ghost boy.", Spectra said trying to clam her down.

Bella grabbed her and growled.

"If you won't help me get Danny to be by my side then I'll make you apart of me.", Bella said as her powers began to surround them.

Spectra didn't have time to scream be fore her world went black and began floating in nothingness


	5. GiW HQ Attack

**Binas:** *Looks around sheepishly and innocently* I guess there's a first time for everything, right?

**Phantom Fan 21:** Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, Binas ran out of ideas and I was working in a new crossover call Mega Mare Dash and I took a month off, but now we back and ready to get moving again.

**Binas:** Okay I also got myself addicted to Naruto (I was a fan when I was 8 but I guess I became a fan once more). I changed my avvie to support my fandom to the Kakashi and Gai Piggyback Scene (to see it, my full username is Princessbinas). Since I got myself addicted, expect some scenes that are influenced by Naruto...

* * *

.

* * *

**Chapter 5: GiW HQ Attack**

* * *

The others bought Danny back to Fenton Works and walked inside with Rainbow Dash trying to fight her tears back.

Fluttershy walked up to her and hugged her. She was afraid for Danny as well. Sam laid Danny on the couch as Luna and Paulina walked down stairs.

"So Danny is a hero in you're world no matter his form is?", Paulina asked.

"Yes, Sir Danny may have powers of ghosts, but he tries to live as normal as he can.", Luna explained.

"I guess I never knew Danny tried to live normal, we always thought he was a freak because of his parents.", Paulina said.

Luna looked at Paulina with anger on her face.

"Sorry.", Paulina said before she saw Danny on the couch.

Luna saw as well and asked, "What happen to Sir Danny?"

"We found Bella but she was different.", Melody said.

"She look like she was losing her Human half because she attack us.", Twilight said.

"After that Danny and Rainbow Dash teamed up to stop her.", Apple Jack said next.

"But she started to lose it and try to blast Rainbow Dash but Danny push her away and took the blast instead.", Rarity said.

Luna then looked at Rainbow Dash who walked up to Danny still shaking.

"Forgive me if I steam out of line, but it looks like to me that your friend would never leave Fenton like she loves him or something.", Paulina said due that she didn't know them well.

"Danny and Rainbow Dash has a strong bond and they are good friends.", Twilight explained.

Paulina nods after thinking about it.

"So what happened after that?", Luna asked.

"Bella flew away after Danny took the hit.", Sam said.

Luna begin to think about it. After a while she turned to Rainbow Dash.

"Still thinking about your nightmares?", Luna asked.

"Nightmares? What Nightmares?", Fluttershy asked feeling scared.

"Do you all remember when King Sombra returned and the first fight we had with him?", Rainbow Dash asked her friends.

Everypony nods and Rainbow Dash continued, "After we stop him I been having nightmares when Danny was knock out he didn't wake up and I got really scare that it will come true."

"Oh, Rainbow Dash.", Twilight said and hug her, "Danny not going anywhere anytime soon."

The other join the hug and Rainbow felt better. A cough cause them to turn. Danny sat up rubbing his head.

"What happen?" Danny asked before Rainbow Dash hug him.

"Don't ever do something that stupid again." Rainbow said still hugging him.

"Danny is know to do stupid things." Sam said smirking.

"Ha, Ha." Danny fake laugh.

Suddenly every Halfa's Ghost Sense went off, causing them to frown/pout. Bertrand flew in the room and crash into Danny and Rainbow Dash.

"Ow! What the big idea?!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Danny look up and growl.

"Bertrand!" Danny said and he and Rainbow Dash when to their ghost forms. But Bertrand quickly started to talking.

"Wait! I not here to fix you, I'm here be cause of the half girl." He said ready himself for any pain. When he felt none he look.

"What Half girl?" Danny asked confusion. "I was mining my own busies when I came across a ghost girl tear up Amity Park so I brought her to Spectra." He said.

"Spectra? Why would you bight her to Spectra?", Danny asked before answer his own question, "Never mine I all really know."

"Spectra it's she like you own world Changeling?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"In a way.", Danny said before turning back to Bertrand, "What happen after that?"

Bertrand explain that the two started talk before the half girl said she had a crush on Danny. Everyone and ponies eyes widen when they heard that part.

"BELLA!" They shouted.

"Bertrand, you're a idiot!", Danny shouted, "She just doesn't just have a crush on me, she wants me!"

"Great now she going to use Spectra against us." Sam and Bertha said in unison.

Roger, Kate, and Melody look down trying to figure out something before Melody eyes widen.

"Oh no! I just remember something.", she said causing everyone and pony to look at her, "I recall hearing the Guys in White saying that we have a power that not even Danny had. They call it Ghost fuse. It where two or more ghost can join bodies but not to get what they want."

"So if Bella is with Spectra and she wants Danny, then that means..." Twilight trail off as the other quickly put the pieces together.

"Oh Man! That means Bella and Spectra are now one in the same!" Danny said.

"Just went we thought it wasn't going to get any worse." Rainbow Dash agree.

"We need to find them and fast! Melody did they said any thing about unfusing?" Twilight asked.

"No I was caught before I can find that out." She said.

"Then we have no choice but to going the GiW HQ to get answers." Danny said.

"We do are best to help you." Melody said as the clones, Danny, and Rainbow Dash turn to their ghost half's.

* * *

The clones was able to sneaking them in easily.

"Boy the DiW need to upgrade the sectary because that was too easy." Rainbow Dash said as Danny help the others get in.

Once they were all in Danny turn to Melody and asked, "Where to now?"

"The room we were made in shouldn't be far, we might get some answers there." Melody said and learn the group down the hall.

"Oh yeah she is Jazz clone, she just as much as a egg-head as her and Twilight." Rainbow Dash said causing Danny to laugh a bit.

Once they reach the room Danny said, "Okay, Everyone and Pony, spit up and started looking for clues."

They did. After 10 minutes Twilight call out, "I got something!" And the others went to her.

"What you got Twilight?" Danny asked.

"It not good, it says here once the ghost fuse with another they won't spit until the one they want is theirs." Twilight said.

"There got to be something else." Rainbow Dash said.

"Move over, The DiW at lease me made as smart as Tucker." Roger said before taking over.

"Yeah, even Tucker can get date before Valerie become his girlfriend." Danny said causing every one and pony to laugh.

Roger look through the files and stop at his file.

"Aw man! Did they add _that_ to me?" He said.

"What?" Bertha asked.

"Noting. I kept looking." Roger said.

Danny walk away before notice an camera on a wall.

"ACK! They know we're here!" Danny shouted. And a good thing too because the GiW storm in the room.

"Roger! Kept looking we'll by you some, Rarity stay by him and pick your magic spell in to use! Everyone and pony else let's kick some butt." Danny said and they attack.

Rarity ran up to Roger and put a shield around them as they watched as their friends fight the GiW.

Danny and Rainbow Dash flew around the room and blast the weapons out of the GiW hands give the others the chance they need to attack. A few of the GiW try to throw nets but Twilight use her magic to catch them and throw them back.

Roger was working fast and soon found something.

"Are those guys insane!", He shouted stopping the fight, "Making us fuse with high power weapons that can destroy the whole planet!"

Danny turn to Agents O and K that enter the room and heard what Roger said. "You Guys are mourns, you know that?" he asked.

"Wait we never agree to do that." Agents O said.

"And who ever did will get in big trouble for it." Agent K agree.

"Stand Down Men." Agent Boss order as he walk into the room. The GiW lower their weapons as Rarity lower her shield.

That was my fault, I come up with the fusion with the clones." He said walking up to Danny.

"So we met at last Danny Phantom, I'm Agent Boss and I must said I sorry for the trouble we cause you and your family." Agent Boss said.

Danny didn't move and just look at him.

"When we found out that we can make our own halfas, we made some and I was hopping they would met you and help them control their powers, since you are the only halfa that has master all the powers you have." Agent Boss contend.

Danny look back at the clones and then asked, "What with the weapons fuse?" Danny asked.

"Something I want to test but I came to problem, I wanted to be able to spit them apart before they get out of control." He answer.

"Will you better find away because Bella, the clone you made, has just found a way to fuse and it not with a weapon...yet." Rainbow Dash said flying next to Danny.

"They better find a way fast, because some new kind of Ghost is attacking Amity Park." Roger said. Everypony and one turn to a video that show a black ghost attack some of the people and laughing.

"We got to stop it!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Then go." Agent Boss said.

"WHAT!?" Agents O and K yelled.

"We may have made the clones, but now one has lost control of herself we need to find a way to unfuse Bella from whoever she fuse with." Agent Boss said knowing that they did enough damage to Amity Park and now had to make up for it.

Danny turned to his friends.

"Let's go. We have a ghost to stop." Danny said and he, Rainbow Dash and the clones grab the rest of the Mane Six and flew out as the GiW got to work


	6. On a Whole Other Level

**Phantom Fan 21:** I have an little surprise of my own,if you all will want to know, just read to find out what it is.

**Binas:** Now to crank up my Plot Bunny production for this story now! I wonder what references I will make. Some may have you laughing or remind you of a certain Pervy Sage... You should know who I'm talking about.

* * *

**Chapter 6: On a Whole Other Level**

* * *

"Here's the file of the cloning process we did.", Agent Boss said as Agent O reluctantly handed Danny the file.

Agent K did the 'I'm watching you' gesture at Danny. Danny did the same gesture back but it looked like it was mixed with a dirty look. Agent K growled.

"Will you two knock it off? We are in the middle of a crisis that can end the world!", Agent Boss said and then turned to Agent O and K, "I know you two don't like or trust Phantom, but we need to work together on this! He is our only chance of catching an actual rouge ghost."

"But ALL ghosts are EVIL! They could be just lying.", Agent O said.

Then glares settled on Agent O.

"Well if me and my friends were lyin' out tails off, we would have shown the signs! Me, it would be my eyes lookin' around like I am hidin' somethin'!", Apple Jack said, "Pinkie she would have her nose twitchin' as if a swarm was comin', Rarity would be sweatin' everywhere, Rainbow Dash would be laughin' worse than a nervous wreak, Fluttershy would be cryin', and Twilight would be tryin' to get away! I know Danny would come up with some cheap half baked lie that is worse than some idiot playin' a tuba with his backside!"

The agents were taken back by this. Apple Jack just gave them the signs to look out for on the group if they were lying. They showed no sign. Agent K and O growled at this fact. Agent Boss nodded.

"Thanks for sharing that. Now We have to call up a ghost watch for to be on the look out for Bella. If she strikes when we are not defended, she could prove troublesome. We did however did a fail safe when making the clones. They all don't have the full strength you have.", Agent Boss said looking at Danny, "If you can stop her and trap her, we will stop hunting you Phantom and the female look alike of you that we have seen flying around."

"Thank you. We will stop her. Right guys?", Danny said.

"And I know exactly how we should stop her... PINKIE PIE STYLE!", Pinkie said and put on a mustache, "And I'll wear this mustache..."

Everyone and pony, except Apple Jack who had a bored look on her face, shook their head in disapproval.

"Eh. No.", Apple Jack said.

"Aw!", Pinkie said and the mustache fell off.

* * *

_With Bella..._

"Finally the fusion is complete! I'm now Bella Spectra!", Bella shouted.

Bella's hair was now in a bob that was in the shape of horns, her eyes had a green tint to them, her white hazmat suit became a formal white hazmat dress with high heel shoes, her nails were longer and sharper, and she gained a black firey glow around her.

"Now time to make the ghost boy suffer so much that he will want to be with me so his eternal nightmare will stop!", Bella said and her tongue twisted unnaturally out of her mouth like a snake's tongue.

{Binas: There's a hidden reference up there. Can you find it? It's something an anime fan will know. It comes from the most creepiest villain in one of the most popular anime (it's number 2 in Japan).}

Bella laughed evil and flew straight up to the Box Ghost and placed her hand on him. The Box Ghost then felt jealousy over ride his normal personality. He was starting to feel jealous of Danny's power. As that jealousy grew, it made the Box Ghost look more monstrous. The Box ghost roared and charged for the Fenton Portal.

"Perfect. I can make anyone I want jealous! I wonder if I can do depression?", Bella wondered.

Bella started laughing evilly so loudly that the ghosts in the Ghost Zone started taking shelter.

* * *

_In Clockworks tower..._

"Everything is _NOT_ what it should be.", Clockwork said in shock.

He quickly put up an powerful time shield that only aloud him to pass to avoid Bella new power.

He then decide to head for Equestria, Danny and Rainbow Dash was going to need something.

* * *

Danny and the other flew/ran trying to find the ghost behind the attack.

Danny look ahead and saw boxes flying around.

"Wait flying boxes? Great it the Box Ghost." Danny groan.

The others heard him and slow to a walk.

One there Danny call out, "You know no matter how many time you try you always end up with you butt kick."

The Box Ghost turn and everyone and pony saw his new look. To Danny it remind him of the Future Box Ghost, but the other saw an monster look.

"Well if it isn't the Ghost Child, come to face my terror of Doom?" The Box Ghost said.

"That strange, didn't you usually shout?" Danny ask in surprise.

The Box Ghost then threw the Boxes and Danny dodge them.

"Ok, I don't know how you got that new look but I going to made it a lot worse." Danny said flying up to him throw a punch.

The Box Ghost caught it and threw Danny to the ground.

Danny land so hard he made a hole in the ground. Rainbow Dash then flew up and try to land a hit on him.

She did, but the Box Ghost turn to her and smile.

"Your puny attack can not hit the mighty Box Ghost." He said and kick her away.

Melody threw an Ecto-blast trying to stop him, but he shook it off.

He was about to attack her when Roger attack from above. Both he and the Box Ghost crash into the ground and Roger was knock away.

Bertha attack next as she and Kate attack together using their ecto-blast and Twilight and Rarity join using their magic. The two beams hit the Box Ghost and cover him in smoke.

They wait until the smoke clear and saw the Box Ghost standing there without a mark on him.

"Are you done yet?" He ask before floated up to them. The rest back away.

"How did he just this powerful I don't know but, if we don't find some thing to stop him, we'll be ghosts ourselves." Twilight said.

The Box Ghost ready his ecto-blast but was hit from a Rainbow-Ecto blast from behind.

He turn and saw Danny and Rainbow Dash standing there with their hands/hoofs out.

Both of them had anger looks in their eyes.

"Stay away from our friends!" They shouted and charge at the Box Ghost.

They both punch him at the same time and then Danny kick him in the air. Rainbow Dash flew after him and punch him away from her.

Danny then appear behind the Box Ghost and knock him back to the ground.

The Box Ghost stood up and crack his back.

"He just took a beating from Danny and Rainbow Dash and he still not hurt?!" Apple Jack ask in shock.

Both Danny and Rainbow Dash look at the Box Ghost and charge their ecto-blasts again.

However the Box Ghost flew up to Danny and grab him and turn to Rainbow Dash hold him in front.

Rainbow stop her attack as she saw Danny in front of the Box Ghost.

"Can't attack me while the most powerful ghost is in front of you, huh?" He said.

Rainbow Dash just look at him not moving but kept her ecto-blast ready.

"You know I always hate how you beat me up with out being scare of me, Ghost Child." The Box Ghost said.

"Why should? You always shout something lame." Danny said.

"Well I'm not lame now am I?" He ask and turn back to Rainbow Dash.

"I would destroy the Ghost Child but I won't do that, so instead I'll destroy you!" He said to her and threw Danny to her.

Danny smack into Rainbow Dash causing her to lose her ecto-blast.

The Box Ghost then pick Danny off her and threw him to the side. But Rainbow was ready with another ecto-blast and fire a point blank range.

The Box Ghost back away holding his face. Rainbow Dash use the time to get away from him and flew next to Danny.

"He way to strong and our team attack barely hit him." Rainbow Dash said.

"Then we need to see if I can fuse like the other clones did." Danny said.

"What! But what if we fail and what if we are stuck together forever?" Rainbow Dash ask.

"We won't know until we try." Danny said and began to think.

_'What if me and Rainbow Dash break the sound barrier, will that aloud us to fuse?'_ Danny thought.

He didn't have any time to think on any thing else. The Box Ghost recover from the surprise attack and charge at them.

"Rainbow Dash start flying as fast as you can, I want you to do the Sonic Rainboom." Danny told her after the flew up to dodge the attack.

"What!? Danny this is no time to show off!" Rainbow Dash said.

"JUST DO IT!" Danny yell and they both flew up as fast as they can. Then without stopping the turn back to the ground.

"What in Equestria name are they doing?" Rarity ask.

"It look like they are both trying to do the Sonic Rainboom." Fluttershy answer.

"Why would they do that? Rainbow Dash only use the move to show off." Pinkie ask.

"It not just Rainbow Dash, but Danny doing it too." Melody said seeing the two blur mixing with on another.

Soon the sound barrier appear in front of them but they kept pushing. They pass the Box Ghost and headed right for the ground.

"Come on, Please work." Danny said as the ground started to rush up to them. Then an loud *BOOM!* was hear and the blur smack into the ground.

Dust arise as the Box Ghost floated down.

"What a waste.", He said, "at lease they met their doom." Then turn to the others.

"Time to join them." He said and walk up to them. The others ready themselves.

"Stay away from my friends." and voice said cause the Box Ghost to turn around.

There stood Danny Phantom but look different. His body stood in Danny place but now the Jumpsuit was mix with light blue and cyan.

Danny hair was now a rainbow and his eyes was now pink. Two blue wings had appear on his back and his DP was replace with Rainbow Dash cutie mark.

"You are you?" The Box Ghost ask.

"Me? I the coolest human pony around. One of the bodies of Harmony Phantom. I'm Rainbow Phantom, the Sprit of Loyalty." It said with a cheesy grin as it cross it arms and look at the Box Ghost.

"Rainbow Phantom?" Twilight ask in shock.

"Well think that new body going to stop the all mighty, powerful box ghost?" The Box Ghost ask.

"Why don't we fight to find out?" Rainbow Phantom ask back and ready itself.

* * *

**Phantom Fan 21: **Sorry for the long update. Binas is under some stress of some time so the story is put on hold for now, but I'll try to write myself. Again Sorry but Halfa Storm is put on hold. Thank you and enjoy own other stories for now.


End file.
